


Numb: An Absence

by deebainwonderland



Series: Irondad Whumptober [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Peter Parker, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deebainwonderland/pseuds/deebainwonderland
Summary: Sometimes, Peter feels numb.#whumptober2019 #no.29 #numb





	Numb: An Absence

Sometimes, Peter felt numb. It wasn’t a sexy emotion. It wasn’t even a very interesting one. Numbness wasn’t the opposite of pain, it was the absence of, well, anything. Even when the only thing to feel was pain, numbness robbed the right to feel it. 

Peter hated feeling numb. 

He felt the iron suit coming before he heard it and long before it landed beside him. A moment later, Tony Stark was sitting down beside him on the apartment roof, allowing his legs to swing off the edge. 

“Hey, kid.”

Peter didn't respond but moved over to lean against the man’s shoulder. Tony lifted an arm to wrap it around his shoulders, pulling Peter more firmly against him. 

“How are we doing?” Tony asked and Peter almost laughed at the plural usage. 

“You know, if anyone told me two years ago that one day I would be sitting on the roof of my apartment building with Tony Stark, I would have called them completely crazy.”

Tony hummed in acknowledgment beside him and pulled the boy even closer. Peter swung his legs up so they were resting across the man’s lap. 

“I’m ok,” he murmured. “Just…. thinking.”

“Hmm, about what?” 

Peter took a long moment to answer. “Nothing. And everything. I don’t know. Why are you here” 

Tony rubbed a soft hand over Peter’s knee. “Couldn’t sleep. Saw you couldn’t sleep either and thought maybe we could not sleep together.”

That surprised Peter. “What time is it?” 

Tony turned a concerned eye to the boy. “About 3:00 in the morning.”

Huh. Peter had been out here a lot longer than he thought. “You didn’t have to come all the way here. I’m ok.” 

“Yup, not buying it, kiddo. Want to try again?” 

Peter snorted and tucked his head under Tony’s neck. “Sometimes it takes me a while to remember that I’m not dead anymore.” 

Well, that escalated quickly. Tony had to close his eyes for a moment to keep the mention of Peter’s untimely demise from sending him into a full-blown panic attack. _ Don’t freak out Stark, the kid definitely does not need that right now. _

In a voice much calmer than his inner turmoil warranted, Tony said, “I know it's not easy to be back, kiddo. But you are alive, I swear to God you are.”

He was rewarded when Peter smiled up at him, a bit more light in his eyes. 

“I know, Mr. Stark. Thanks for being around to remind me.” 

Peter felt the warmth of a kiss to the side of his head. “Anytime, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Please leave a kudo and/or comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
